deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
William Wallace
"William Wallace was viewed as a rebel to many in power, but to the common man, he was a god." ''- Kieron Elliot, highlander weapons expert/ host of [[The Aftermath|'"']]The Aftermath"'' "I could not be a traitor to Edward, for I was never his subject." -William Wallace, in response to being charged with treason "They can take our lives, but they can't take...OUR FREEDOM!" -Wiliam Wallace, to his men before battle. William Wallace: the Scottish rebel leader who led a bloody war against medieval England Vs... Shaka Zulu, the most influential leader of the Zulu kingdom...WHO IS DEADLIEST?! History Sir William Wallace (1272 or 1273- 23 August 1305) was a Scottish knight with Welsh heritage and landowner who is known for leading a resistance during the Wars of Scottish Independence and is known today in Scotland as a patriot and national hero. Wallace's father and brother were killed by a English knight. Which was one of the first thing's that enraged him. William Wallace began his fight for independence by killing the son of the English governor of Dundee, who had been bullying Wallace and his family. In 1291 or 1292, he killed the son of an English noble, named Selby, with a dirk. However, Wallace's most well-documented early combat occured in 1297, when he killed William Heselrig, the English Sheriff of Lanark, supposedly to avenge the murder of Marion Braidfute, a young maiden Wallace had courted and wed. On September 11, 1297, Wallace's forces won the Battle of Stirling Bridge. Although vastly outnumbered, the Scottish forces routed the English army by funneling them across a narrow bridge, which would collapse later in the battle, sending many English soldiers to a watery grave. After the battle, Wallace was knighted, possibly by Robert the Bruce (who later become King of Scots), and was named "Guardian of Scotland and Leader of its armies." In the months that followed, Wallace led a raid on Northern England. The following year, Wallace was defeated at the Battle of Falkirk, but managed to evade capture. After this, he left Scotland on a mission to court of King Philip IV of France to plead the case for assistance to the Scottish struggle for independence. William Wallace returned to Scotland in 1303, and was involved in a series of skirmishes over the next year. Wallace evaded capture until August 5, 1305, when John de Menteith (a Scottish knight loyal to England) turned him over to the English. He was transported to London, where he was convicted of treason. On August 23, Wallace was stripped naked and dragged through the city behind a horse, then was hanged, drawn, and quartered, strangled by hanging but released while still alive, eviscerated and had his bowels burnt before him, and was finally beheaded while his body was cut into four parts. His head was preserved in tar and placed on a pike atop London Bridge.﻿ Which later got destroyed. Weapons Deadliest Warrior: Legends weapons Short Range: War Hammer, Scottish Broadsword Medium Range: Claymore, Greatsword Long Range: Ettrick Longbow, Ettrick Shortbow Armor: Chainmail, Leather Cuirass Joke Weapon: Shovel Final Strike: in 3 swings of his medium range weapon, he will cut(in order) the legs off, slice through the torso while removing the arms, and then decapitate his opponent. This is the bloodiest final strike in the game. Simulated Battle The battle begins in a valley with William Wallace armed with his Targe and Ball & Chain. He sees Shaka Zulu running at him and readies his Ball & Chain. He swings it around and throws it at Shaka Zulu, but Shaka rolls right under it. Shaka Zulu throws his Iwisa at Wallace- who blocks it with his Targe- and then pulls out another. William Wallace pulls out his War Hammer and begins to swings at Shaka Zulu. Shaka tries to counter with his Iwisa, and the two lock weapons. William Wallace thrusts the Targe and pierces into Shaka's leg. He pulls out the Targe and tries to finish him with the War Hammer, but Shaka rolls out of the way. Shaka tries to strike William Wallace with his Iwisa, but Wallace blocks again with the Targe and knocks the Iwisa out of Shaka's hands. Shaka Zulu readies his Zulu Axe and starts jumping around. William Wallace runs at Shaka, who tries to hit him with his Axe. Wallace ducks under the Axe and blocks with his Targe. He swings his War Hammer, but Shaka Zulu blocks with his shield and kicks Wallace away. He pulls out his Iklwa and thrusts at William Wallace, but Wallace dodges and swings the War Hammer at Shaka's legs. Shaka falls over and rolls out of the way of Wallace's Targe. Shaka swings at the Targe, preventing William Wallace from picking it up. Wallace swings the War Hammer, but it gets stuck in Shaka Zulu's shield. Wallace pulls the shield from Shaka's hands and throws it and the Hammer away. Shaka Zulu rolls away and waits with his Ilkwa and Zulu Axe in hand for Wallace, who draws his Claymore. Wallace swings at Shaka's legs, but Shaka jumps over it. He screws up the landing, however, and falls to the floor. William Wallace tries to swing at Shaka, but is blocked by the Axe. Shaka slashes Wallace's leg with his Iklwa, forcing Wallace back. He tries to hit Shaka with the Claymore, but Shaka rolls away and dodges. Shaka Zulu turns around and tries to run away. William Wallace throws his Dirk at Shaka, but Shaka deflects it with his Iklwa. Shaka starts to climb a hill, but stops to chew on some poisonous herbs. He sees Wallace running after him and continues to run up the hill. Shaka Zulu tries to spit the poison at Wallace as he approaches, but Wallace manages to turn his head away and prevent the poison from getting into his eyes. Wallace swings his Claymore at Shaka's Zulu Axe and knocks it out of his hands. Shaka then swings his Iklwa and slashes across Wallace's stomach. Wallace swings back in retaliation and slashes Shaka's back. Shaka manages to stab Wallace in his waist, forcing him to stumble back. Shaka Zulu charges at William Wallace, but Wallace regains his balance at the last second and points his Claymore upward. Shaka Zulu jumps at Wallace, but accidentally impales himself on the sword. William Wallace pulls the sword and throws Shaka's dead body aside before giving a loud victory cry. Trivia * At a recorded 6'7" Wallace is the tallest warrior featured on the show. * In the show Wallace is given a mail shirt for armor, which for that period of history was correct for a knight. It may have been supplemented by partial plate covering some areas, but would not have been the full plate armor suit of the 15th century. * This is the first battle between two historical individuals (named warriors) to be featured on the show. * This is the shortest simulation run, clocking in at a minute thirty-nine. * William Wallace was played by actor Shaun Piccinino. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 1